


(gonna make you) lose control

by letusbebrave



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:38:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letusbebrave/pseuds/letusbebrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you sure you don't want to be part of my…" Skye kissed the side of Jemma's neck as she stood behind her, "bad girl shenanigans?" She could feel Jemma falling apart against her lips and she loved it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(gonna make you) lose control

"Come on, Jem," Skye whispered against Jemma's skin.

Addiction didn't even begin to cover how much she craved the way Jemma leaned into her.

Skye's hands stayed steady against Jemma's hips as she kissed the girl's neck. Even though she loved the way Jemma looked with her hair down, having it up was more convenient for situations like this. No hair was blocking her lips access to the white, silky skin between Jemma's ear and collarbone.

The team was out of the Bus and Skye had stayed to "watch" Simmons with the samples. Although, she wasn't even trained fully as an agent—she had _just_ learned how to turn the safety off of the gun. But it gave her the perfect opportunity to watch Simmons work. It had never been something she had expected to enjoy. When she had been with Miles, she had always enjoyed watching him work, but it didn't do nearly the same thing to her as watching Simmons did.

Even without Fitz in the lab, Simmons would still speak to herself.

A lot of the time, her voice would be excited, but when she forgot something, or _heaven forbid_ made a mistake, it changed to a tone that Skye wanted to hear more of. Her voice got rougher and, _damn,_ that accent did Skye in (because everyone loved an accent, no matter how much they denied it).

"Skye…" Jemma's hands gripped the counter as Skye kept up her assault on Jemma's neck.

"Are you sure you don't want to be part of my…" Skye kissed the side of Jemma's neck as she stood behind her, "bad girl shenanigans?" She could feel Jemma falling apart against her lips and she loved it.

"Fitz will be so mad if I contaminate the lab—" Jemma was cut off with a whimper when Skye's teeth grazed a sensitive spot. All the excuses left her mind when Skye did it again. "I suppose if we clean up…"

Skye took it as a "yes" and let her hands move from their place on Jemma's hips. "Do you know how _hot_ you look in blazers?" Skye whispered as she pulled the blaze from its place on Jemma's shoulders. " _So. Hot._ " Jemma turned around at this and their lips collided quickly.

Skye hummed in happiness as Jemma's hands grabbed at her hips—now this was what she was talking about. Jemma's blazer was pushed on the floor as Skye's fingers worked on bunching up Jemma's shirt so that she could pull it out of its tucked in place in her skirt. Once it was up far enough, Skye let both of her hands inside the shirt so that she could feel Jemma's bare skin against her fingers. A hand raised and grabbed at Simmons' breast through her bra.

They needed to be quick. The team would eventually come back from the mission and they were in the lab. It wasn't exactly the most private place. If Skye could make Simmons come undone in a place like this—now it was a challenge. Skye lost no time as she slid her hands out from the shirt and onto Simmon's ass. A surprise gasp left Simmon's lips as Skye lifted her onto the lab table.

_No_ , Fitz would definitely _not_ be happy if he saw what was happening.

Skye stepped back from the kiss for a moment as she just let her gaze linger upon Simmons.

It was so strange to see Jemma all worked up, _unwound_. Her tight ponytail had loosened and partly fallen out. Her shirt was pushed up and untucked from her skirt. Skye could see the marks she had left on Jemma's neck. Skye had seen plenty people who looked the same—flushed, _aroused—_ but there was something different about the look on Jemma.

The woman was still so innocent and _pure_ during the workday. Skye often wondered if she could have turned out like that if she had parents. Maybe if she had steady, supportive parents, she might have turned out with all the knowledge that Jemma had. There was no doubt in her mind that Jemma wasn't a _genius_ —they had just taken separate paths.

Jemma liked the order, the regulations; Skye did not.

It might be why getting Jemma to do " _bad girl shenanigans_ " had become such a huge turn-on for Skye. Not because of herself, but because of Jemma.

Corruption.

It was Skye was good at, wasn't it?

Skye knew that Jemma didn't fall apart for anyone but her. That gave her the rush.

It wasn't just about sex. Jemma made her _want_ to be the hero, not the villain, which absolutely _sucked_. The look of betrayal on her face after she found about Miles… It had turned Skye to be completely for the team. If it were up to her, that look would never return on Jemma's face.

Jemma and Skye… who would have imagined. It just _worked_.

Best friends.

Lovers.

_Partners in Crime_.

She slowly moved back to the space between Jemma's legs. Her hands just gripped the girl's face for a moment before pulling her in for a kiss. It was more for Skye's benefit than for Jemma's. "Lift," she said when she broke the kiss and reached her hands down to pull up Jemma's skirt so it bunched around her waist. Her fingers curled around Jemma's panties before she pulled those down off the other girl.

Skye leaned away from Jemma and slowly drops to her knees. Her eyes stay connected to Jemma's gaze as she tentatively pushes the girl's thighs apart.

" _And he said 'you're easily the most beautiful thing I've seen in a thousand years', what a bloke."_

_Goddess_.

Skye could see it. She could truly see why a _god (_ by human sense) would think that of Jemma.

Skye didn't know if she would ever see anything better than Jemma above her, flushed red with legs spread open for _her_ ( _fuck, she was such a nerd)_. Her goal for the day is just to get Jemma to come a little more undone. Skye wants to _watch_ as Simmons comes undone in front of her. Her hands push the thighs open in front of her and she makes sure she's watching as she takes the first, tasting lick.

" _Shit_ ," the swear word sounds so wonderful coming out of Jemma's mouth that Skye does it again. She can feel Simmons shaking above her on the table. Skye doesn't have a rhyme or reason for which way she swirled her tongue. All she can focus on is getting Jemma to swear once again above her.

Skye knows that her tongue will tire eventually, so she pushes in a finger to keep herself going at a steady pace.

" _Fuck._ "

There it was.

Skye hummed her approval against Jemma and Skye can feel Jemma begin to tremble under the pleasure. Jemma's chest is rising and falling at a fast rate—Skye considered teasing her about it, but the way that Jemma is moving… Skye wouldn't risk ruining that for the joke.

Another finger makes it way into the motion and it isn't going to take much to make Jemma completely come undone under her touch.

One. Two. _Three_ flicks of Skye's tongue and Jemma cried out " _Skye"_ above her.

Her eyes stay locked on Jemma's face as she comes.

Skye felt like a fucking _rockstar_ for making Jemma come with her name on her lips. She smirked as she pulls back and fucked Jemma with her fingers a few more strokes just for the tremors that run through the girl's body.

Jemma flushed absolute red when Skye finally stands up.

"Now," Jemma spoke slowly as she caught up with her breaths. "I quite enjoy bad girl shenanigans. But we should do it with _you_ on the table now."

Skye just smirked.

_Goddess_ was right.

**Author's Note:**

> just a one-shot of skimmon feels! i literally wrote this in my discussion today, so i'm sorry if it sucks. i just had to write it out :)


End file.
